Rétrospective périlleuse
by Naomi Pillow
Summary: Ce n'est jamais bon de rester trop longtemps seul avec ses pensées, pour personne. Natasha était allongée sur le toit de ce bâtiment pour venger son ancien amant. Pas pour se laisser entrainer par ses démons dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Budapest, son enfance, ses amours, ses craintes...
1. Chapter 1

**Aux fans de femmes fortes. De femmes indépendantes. Aux fans de Black Widow.**

 **À tout ceux qui pensent qu'elle n'a pas le rôle qu'elle mérite dans les adaptations cinématographique et qui souhaitent de tout leur coeurs qu'enfin, Natasha Romanoff a le droit à son film indépendant. **

**Tout les autres peuvent rester aussi je fais pas de favoritisme ;)**

 **Cette idée a germé dans mon cerveau pendant longtemps, il ne m'a fallut que 4 petits jours pour l'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _5h38. Ça fait plus de 8h que je regarde à travers la lunette de mon arme un type aussi crapuleux que gras. Mon épaule droite devient de plus en plus douloureuse, en grande partie parce que je n'ai pas bougé de ma position depuis plusieurs heures, mais également parce que je me traine cet handicape depuis Budapest, i ans…_

L'ordre de mission était simple : extraction d'otage. La réalité a été différente.

5 scientifiques du SHIELD kidnappés pour leurs compétences. Ça c'est la version grand publique. La vérité est un peu différente. Ces 5 laborantins travaillaient sur « une puissance inconnue » nous avait dit Fury. Sauf que lui il savait ce qui en découlait et ne nous a rien dit. Clint et moi étions donc chargés de libérer ces femmes et ces hommes - ma mission différait légèrement de la sienne. Pendant que Barton sécurisait les otages je devais aller chercher cette « puissance ».

La base secrète Hongroise se trouvait sous terre. Autant dire que les moyens d'extractions étaient très limités. Pour y entrer ça avait été un jeu d'enfant : ce n'était pas notre premier rodéo en duo à Clint et à moi, et on a trouvés les scientifiques sans encombre - presque trop facilement avions nous pensé. Mais après tout nous étions une des meilleures équipes d'intervention à seulement nous deux. Clint emmena les scientifiques pendant que j'exécutais mon ordre. De longs couloirs mal éclairés avec des murs suintant l'humidité et la moisissure. Au détour d'un couloir je suis tombée nez à nez avec quatre gardes. Ils n'ont pas vu les coups venir et je n'ai même pas eu à vider un chargeur pour eux.

10min que je remontais des allées sans même sentir la présence d'un rat et je descend en une fraction de seconde 4 types.

J'étais au bon endroit.

Une fois la porte blindé passée je joue de nouveau le rôle de la grande faucheuse pour enfin trouver ce pourquoi j'étais là. Un cube ; aussi grand que la main et produisant sa propre énergie. J'en ai vu des trucs bizarre, mais ça, c'était différent. J'ai mis cette chose dans sa mallette sécurisée en me félicitant d'avoir des gants pour ne pas à avoir à prendre en main cette chose luisante.

À peine sortie de cette pièce la communication avec Clint reprit immédiatement et je pu entendre mon ami crier dans l'oreillette sa situation. Près de la sortie une vingtaine de tireurs leurs sont tombés dessus.

« Pas eu le temps de réagir assez vite. »

« Certains tireurs sont à terre. »

« Rafale de tir. »

« Besoin d'aide d'urgence. »

Je lâche une insulte en russe et me précipite en direction de mon acolyte. Quand j'arrive à son niveau plus que deux scientifiques sont en vie. Amanda Pieffer, astrophysicienne et Harnold Strajöski, un historien réputé pour ses recherches sur les forces mystique, si je puis dire magique…

Quoi qu'il en soit nous étions tous les quatre bloqués dans un renfoncement de portes avec aucune possibilités de se dérober de cette situation.

Les tirs se répétaient sans cesse. Clint me regarda dans les yeux et en un hochement de tête le plan était établi.

Je lance 2 micros bombes électrique ce qui met hors circuit toutes armes pendant un cours instant. Clint se lance au centre du couloir et décoche une flèche aveuglante - c'est à ce moment que je tire par le col nos scientifiques pour les entrainer vers la sortie. Il me fallut moins d'un chargeur de 12 balles pour retirer la vie à nos assaillants, Clint s'est occupés des autres. Toujours en tirant Amanda et Harnold j'arrive à atteindre la sortie, le revolver pointé devant, mon acolyte sécurisant nos arrières. Quand on arrive devant la grande porte en acier renforcé, des lumières clignotent derrière nous et une alarme résonne contre les murs en béton. J'ouvre l'imposante porte et sans avoir le temps de réagir je me prend une balle dans l'épaule droite.

2 poings de sutures, 2 mois de rééducation et une cicatrice à vie.

On cours pour se mettre à l'abri aux abords d'un véhicule blindé. Il fait nuit, mais les tires incessant éclairent la pénombre quand ils sont tirés. Barton tire quelques flèches explosifs et j'essaye d'arrêter l'hémorragie à la cuisse du docteur Piaffer. Je peux sentir mon propre sang couler lentement le long de mon buste. La balle n'est pas ressortit, je peux la sentir quand je bouge mon bras. Mais je n'ai pas le temps, je me préoccuperai de mon cas plus tard. Je suis aux côtés de Clint. Nos tires sont vains. Plus on en tue plus j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a. Les minutes semblent durer des heures et mes chargeurs se vident aussi vite que le sang par mon bras.

Clint s'est mit à l'abris le temps d'appeler à la radio les renforts.

Vide. Je me baisse et essaye de trouver un chargeur plein quand je regarde en direction de nos objectifs. Harnold me regarde, deux doigts sur la gorge d'Amanda et me fait non de la tête.

Nouveau jurons en russe.

Cette mission se présente mal, très mal. La radio à peine éteinte Clint se remet à tirer les quelques flèches qu'il lui reste et dans les minutes qui suivent un hélicoptère du SHIELD fait reculer sous ses tires les lignes ennemies.

3 cordes tombent de l'appareil, et des agents en descendent pour nous permettre de repartir. Monter à la corde devient une épreuve insurmontable avec mon bras qui pisse le sang. J'escalade avec difficulté et les bras au dessus de ma tête fait que mon sang me coule désormais dans le cou. Arrivée vers le haut je lance la mallette à qui veut bien la rattraper et Maria Hill, présente dans l'hélicoptère, me hisse les derniers centimètre. Aussitôt récupérée nous nous envolons loin de ce champs de bataille. Ma respiration est courte et forte et j'ouvre ma veste avec hâte pendant qu'un agent exerce une pression sur mon épaule. À même le sol.

Je tourne la tête sur ma gauche et Clint se trouve dans la même position que la mienne. Il me regarde et nous éclatons tous les deux de rire.

4 scientifiques morts, un trou dans le bras, plusieurs centaines de cadavres derrière nous, un cube lumineux bizarre et la crise de rire la plus prodigieuse entre moi et mon ami.

On apprend vite dans ce genre de job à ne pas trop prendre en compte les événements qui nous arrivent. C'est ce qui nous permet de trouver le sommeil le soir.

 _…_ _mon dos commence à me faire mal et ma position n'est plus aussi confortable que durant les 4 premières heures. Le type que je surveille, Wilson Fisk, est à la tête d'une importante organisation criminelle de New York._

 _Riche, charismatique, puissant, il est quasiment intouchable parce qu'il a réussit à se faire bien voir auprès des habitants de Hell's Kitchen (quartier dans lequel il sévit le plus) et qu'il a sous sa botte la plupart des élus de la ville. Et si je le surveille depuis autant de temps c'est parce que j'attend mon ordre. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà je ne rêve que de pouvoir lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi. C'est curieux cette notion de « chez soi », qu'es ce qui fait qu'une ville, un endroit ou un bâtiment constitue le chez soi. Ce ne sont surement pas les origines pour ma part…_

 _ **À suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Fille d'un puissant général du gouvernement de l'URSS. À 8 ans, il m'envoie dans une « académie », ou plutôt en enfer.

Entrainée, conditionnée, torturée, désensibilisée, voilà quel traitement nous était imposé pour faire de nous toutes les armes du gouvernement. On ne suspecte pas un enfant, encore moins une innocente jeune fille. Je suis restée 10 années de ma vie dans cette enfer qu'est la Chambre Rouge. À dix-huit ans on nous fait sortir pour effectuer notre première mission en solitaire. Ce n'était pas ma maison, je voulais partir de cette endroit. Le soir nous étions menottées aux barreaux de nos lits, pour ne pas partir, pour nous entrainer peut être, qui sait ?…

Très vite j'ai été mise sur le devant de la scène si je puis dire. La crème de la crème des tueuses. Possédant des talents hors du commun.

Et très vite on m'a fait voyager un peu partout dans le monde sous couverture, en tant qu'agent au service du communisme. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était le communisme avant de sortir du continent, avant de découvrir tout le reste.

Nancy Rushman, Laura Matthers, Yelena Belova… j'ai eu bien des noms, mais celui qui fait froid dans le dos à ceux qui l'entendent est celui de la Veuve Noir.

Né de rumeur, de on dit et de messes basse, la Veuve Noir, parce que partout où je passe je laisse derrière moi des femmes veuves. Vêtues de noir pour les enterrements de leurs chère et tendre.

J'ai eu d'autres surnoms dans ma carrière : Flamme d'ébène, celui ci vient d'Europe de l'Ouest - parce que dans la nuit on n'apercevait que mes cheveux roux, flamboyant comme le feu. Il y a eu aussi la Perle Noir, lui je le tiens des pays asiatiques - ma peau laiteuse comme une perle renferme une âme aussi noir que celle du diable.

Et beaucoup d'autres encore dont je ne me souviens plus vraiment… Tous plus poétique les uns les autres - mais Black Widow reste celui qui me colle le plus à la peau.

J'avais 21 ans, quand durant une mission aux États-Unis, un homme, plus âgé que moi de quelques années, me transperça la cuisse d'une de ses flèches sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il devait me tuer. Son gouvernement voulait ma mort parce que cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'entassais les cadavres derrières moi dans plusieurs états. Il m'a épargné. Ou plutôt il a épargné la jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui.

5 mois plus tard je ne parlais toujours pas à ses supérieurs qui me gardaient prisonnière. Le 6ième mois j'ai parlé - pour accepter un accord, parce qu'au final mon pays m'avait abandonné pour ne pas avoir à se mouiller pour moi. Le deal était de faire partie de leur organisation non gouvernementale, le SHIELD.

Le directeur de cette agence, Nick Fury, m'a apprit une manière différente de travailler et l'homme qui avait eu comme mission de m'éliminer devint mon acolyte - Clint Barton, la plus jeune recrue jamais rentré dans cette agence, à 16 ans.

J'ai accepté parce que j'avais envie de croire en ces gens et j'avais l'espoir de faire vraiment partie de quelques chose - et non plus de n'être qu'un pion qu'on puisse utiliser en claquant des doigts. Je me suis rachetée une conduite, changé de nom pour Natasha Romanoff et je me suis faite en quelques sortes blanchir. En quelques sortes, parce que j'ai beaucoup trop de sang sur les mains.

Quand est il de mon chez moi ? Un appartement sur Manhattan. Grand, beau et impersonnel. Faut dire que je n'y dors pas plus de 2 soirs d'affilés. Je ne m'y sent pas bien. Si je ne suis pas en mission, dans une planque ou dans le lit d'un autre homme, je traine dans les rues des villes où je me trouve - tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas spécialement être seule. Dû coup je ne pense pas avoir de vraie maison. De vrai « chez moi ». À moins qu'avoir un chez soi corresponde simplement à un état, un environnement dans lequel on se sent bien. Dans ce cas je me sent bien quand je suis avec mes amis - dois-je considérer mes amis comme étant mon chez moi ?

 _…_ _j'attend, encore. Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les pieds et je suis obligée de cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour ne pas laisser mes yeux se fermer. Je ne peux pas le tuer, parce qu'avant il doit nous dévoiler son plan. Dans un écouteur je l'entend parler. Il y a quelques semaines, un consultant du SHIELD était allé poser des micros. Je n'ai alors qu'à attendre avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Ce consultant aurait pu le tuer - et il aurait plus de raisons que moi de le faire ; mais il a un semblant morale, lui. Alors j'attend…_

On passe une grande partie de notre vie à attendre. Pour tout et tout le temps. On attend le bus, on attend dans les magasins, on attend qu'il nous rappel, on attend l'amour…

Je n'ai jamais vraiment attendu l'amour, mais quand je l'ai connu j'en ai attendu beaucoup. Élevée au milieu de pleins d'autres filles - les seuls hommes qu'il y avait dans ma vie étaient mes tortionnaires, et je ne les portais pas dans mon coeur. La première fois que je suis tombée amoureuse j'avais 17 ans. Une mission. Je devais séduire un aviateur au service du KGB suspecté de trahir l'URSS. Alexi Shostakov. Nous sommes tombés amoureux, je lui ai tout raconté de moi. Il se trouvait qu'il trahissait vraiment son pays et vendait même des secrets aux Américains. Le plan était de nous enfuir tous les deux en Angleterre et de disparaitre. Mais le gouvernement, mes supérieurs, l'armé, ils ont décidés de le tuer pour me ramener dans le droit chemin. Depuis ce jour je me suis promis à moi même de ne plus jamais me laisser avoir par mes sentiments. L'amour rend faible et idiot. Une fois rentrée à Moscou après cette histoire, mon professeur, Ivan Somodorov, m'a regardé revenir avec dédain et mépris avant de me dire que l'amour n'est que futilités, et que ce n'était que pour les enfants.

La seconde fois que je suis tombée amoureuse, j'ai bien failli briser la chose que j'avais de plus précieux dans ma nouvelle vie.

Clint m'avait épargné - et pour ce geste je garde envers lui une dette au fer rouge que je ne saurais effacer. Il est une des premières personnes à m'avoir accordé son pardon et sa confiance, sans préjugé sur qui j'avais pu être. 21 ans, naïve et jeune : je suis tombée sous son charme. Pendant longtemps j'ai gardé cette amour secret. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais eu peur de dire ce que je pense, mais ce n'est pas la même histoire pour mes sentiments. On peut pas dire que plus jeune j'ai eu de nombreuses occasion pour me confier. C'est simple il n'y avait personne. Et je n'en avais pas besoin de toutes façons. Quoi qu'il en soit je n'ai pas eu à faire le premier pas il l'a fait à ma place.

Et pour la seconde fois je me suis laissée emporter par le tourbillon de passion qui m'envahissait. Tout allé pour le mieux - mais tout s'est arrêté aussi vite que ça avait commencé parce qu'il m'étouffait. Il débordait d'amour et j'aimai ça, même si je ne lui ai jamais dis. Le soucis c'est qu'il faisait passer tout ça avant les priorités - et plusieurs fois sur le terrain il se mettait en danger bêtement pour que je ne le soi pas moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé la fin, je ne supportais pas toutes ces niaiseries et ces attentions. Je suis libre. Je suis indomptable, on ne peut pas m'obliger à rester sagement à ma place, sagement dans un rôle ; et peu à peu j'étais entrain de le détester. Je ne supportais plus sa présence, tout chez lui m'agaçait. Il l'a sentit et lui et moi ça s'est fini, comme ça.

Notre histoire aurait pu se terminer de cette manière, mais nous ne voulions plus nous parler ou partir en mission ensemble. Ce qu'il y a eu entre nous avait été trop fort - nous n'avons pas résisté à la rupture. Il est parti de son côté et moi du mien. Jusqu'au jour au Fury me fit venir dans son bureau pour m'annoncer que Clint était dans le coma à la suite d'une explosion. À ce moment là tout mon monde s'est écroulé. Il était tout ce que je connaissais. Je l'ai veillé durant 3 long mois, interminable. Quand il s'est enfin réveillé mes yeux étaient rougit par mes pleurs et je ne trouvai pas les mots. On a juste rigolé. Je me trouvais si bête de ne plus vouloir le voir après de telles futilités… On s'est finalement perdus pour mieux se retrouver.

La troisième fois m'a fait souffrir. Comme jamais je n'ai souffert. Ce genre d'amour si fort qu'il finit par nous faire mal. Notre relation fonctionnait sur la douleur. L'un l'autre, nous nous faisions du tord sans réellement nous en rendre compte. La passion nous consumait. Mais je garde des leçons de cette relation, je n'ai jamais vécu quelques chose de semblable, notre lien était fort. Je l'ai rencontré sur un toit. J'avais déjà entendu parler de lui, le démon de Hell's Kitchen. Matt et moi c'était le jour comme la nuit. Nous étions accro l'un à l'autre. Tout les deux nous étions des âmes damnés, à l'écart de notre société et solitaire. Ce qu'il y avait entre nous a duré 2 années. Les plus folle de toutes ma vie. Je l'avais dans la peau, je l'aimais tellement que j'aurai pu en mourir. Mais il suffisait d'une étincelle pour nous faire partir. Nos disputes étaient si violante que la police a souvent fait des descentes chez Matthew, alertés par les voisins. Toujours à rechercher plus chez l'autre, chercher sa limite. _Un doux manège fourbe_. Pour illustrer ce que j'avance je repense à un événement en particulier : je trouvais qu'il était un peu trop proche, certaine fois, de sa secrétaire Karen. Rien d'alarmant. Mais quand je lui ai fais remarquer il m'a scandé savoir connaitre la limite à ne pas franchir. Mais je désapprouvais toujours ce que je voyais. Pour me venger j'ai couché avec son associé. En faisant bien sur en sorte qu'il puissent nous voir (ou dans son cas nous entendre, vu qu'il est aveugle). J'ai fais ça par amour, oui c'était un geste d'amour. Il a alors fini par coucher avec Karen.

Entre nous c'était toujours comme ça. Pousser l'autre à bout - faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais chez l'autre. Malgré ça nous nous aimions, nous avons même vécu ensemble. Mais ce qui nous a fait comprendre que nous ne pouvions pas poursuivre, c'est une dispute. C'était devenu notre rituel de la journée. Je criai sur Matthew je ne sais plus vraiment pour qu'elle raison. Puis je me suis arrêtée. Lui aussi. On s'est assis, il m'a prit les mains et m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. J'ai acquiescé, et notre relation touchait à sa fin. Aucune rancœur - nous sommes restés bon amis.

 _…_ _un petit effort… encore un tout petit effort avant de pouvoir le tuer et rendre mon rapport de mission. J'ai accepté cette petite besogne pour Matt. Il y a déjà plusieurs mois il m'a fait parvenir ses craintes vis à vis des activités du Caïd ; je n'ai rien fait, pas assez dangereux, pas assez d'enjeux… j'accomplie d'ordinaire des tâches plus conséquente. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui mon ancien amant est sur un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort à cause de cet homme et je me dois de le venger - comme il l'aurait fait pour moi. Matthew et moi on a laissé passer quelque chose entre nous qui était précieux. Ça fait parti des mauvais choix que j'ai fais dans ma vie. J'aimerai que les choses soit différente aujourd'hui, mais je ne sais pas comment faire…_

 _ **À suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Juin 2012.

Je me fais appeler par l'agent Coulson en plein interrogatoire. Le SHIELD requiert ma présence d'urgence - pour sauver le monde. Phil m'attend et me fait un topo : le cube cosmique (ou la chose bizarre et luisante de Budapest) est entre les mains d'un Dieu Asgardien mégalomane et le directeur Fury décide de ressortir des tiroirs un vieux projet. Je suis alors convoquée pour faire le recrutement. Directement mise dans un jet je pars en direction de Calcutta pour aller chercher le professeur Banner, aka l'incroyable Hulk. Surveillé par le SHIELD depuis sa _''mutation génétique''_ si je puis dire, on l'a laissé reprendre sa vie en main tout en gardant un oeil sur lui.

Un brillant scientifique, rendu au rang de bête par sa condition.

À ce jour, il avait rangé sa blouse de chercheur pour celle de médecin dans les bidonvilles Indien. Encore quelqu'un qui vaut plus que moi.

Pour le faire venir sans qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit j'ai fait recours à la ruse et à la tromperie comme à mon habitude.

Je lui ai établit les faits ; tout en essayant de garder mon sérieux et mon professionnalisme. Je savais ce qu'il était, j'avais été briffée au préalable - je savais ce dont il était capable de faire si il s'énervait. J'étais terrorisée. Comme jamais je ne l'avais été.

Face à moi, un homme calme, posé, rationnel - c'était le pire, à chaque instant j'avais le sentiment qu'il pourrait faire sortir l'Autre. Il se méfiait, du SHIELD, du gouvernement et de moi ; mais le scientifique en lui était piqué de curiosité.

Le cube émettait une faible fréquence gamma, le Docteur Banner n'avait alors qu'à intervenir en tant qu'individu et non en tant que l'Autre - ça c'est ce que m'avait dit le directeur Fury, mais je me doutait bien que si une menace extérieur mettait en danger la sécurité de notre monde on ne laisserait pas sur le banc de touche un atout de l'envergure de Hulk. Quoi qu'il en soit le professeur a accepté.

Durant mon intervention il essaya de tester ma sincérité. Je pointai un revolver dans sa direction, visant entre les deux yeux, et lui, il m'a demandé ce que je ferai si je devais me retrouver face à l'Autre.

La réponse je ne lui ait pas donné. Parce que la vérité c'est que je n'en sais absolument rien - ce serait comme me retrouver face à mes démons intérieurs : impuissante et vulnérable.

La suite elle est connue du grand publique : l'équipe des Vengeurs sauve la Terre d'une attaque extraterrestre et 2 ans plus tard ces mêmes personnes laissent leurs craintes et leurs peurs au placards pour sauver la Terre une seconde fois. Cette fois d'une attaque d'un monstre crée à partir de tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais chez les Hommes, et voulant ainsi exterminer la race humaine - ou du moins accélérer ce que nous sommes déjà entrain de faire depuis longtemps sans avoir besoin de l'intervention de Dieu venu d'autres planètes ou bien d'extraterrestre.

Ultron était pire que tout. Il n'a pas fait que nous menacer, il a touché à quelque chose de plus précieux parce qu'il a d'abord essayé de nous séparer - diviser pour mieux régner.

J'ai de nombreuses fois frôlée la mort mais à chaque fois je savais que j'allais m'en sortir parce que c'était moi qui avait le contrôle. Quand Ultron a commencé à sévir il s'est emparé d'internet, des réseaux téléphonique et de tout ce qui fait le monde d'aujourd'hui. On ne maitrisait plus rien, Stark surtout - l'instigateur de tout ce qui se passait. J'étais inquiète et je n'avais aucune idée de comment réagir.

Mais au milieu, au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage il y avait le professeur Banner. Toujours aussi serein et toujours à prendre les événements qui nous arrivaient avec philosophie et… sagesse ?

Durant ce combat il avait était victime d'un sbire du robot. Une sorcière. Elle était rentrée dans sa tête pour s'emparer de la puissance du Hulk. Elle a réussit. Et pour la premières fois j'ai vu le professeur Banner perturbé et impuissant.

J'avais beaucoup de compassion envers lui. Parce que quelque part je l'admirai.

Ce fut la quatrième fois que je suis tombée amoureuse.

Tout le monde connait Hulk. Le massacre de Harlem, ses prouesses durant la bataille de New York et son carnage à Johannesburg. Mais personne ne connait Bruce Banner, l'homme derrière la bête.

Un brillant scientifique. Mais un homme qui a voulut dépasser ses propres limites pour la science. Il devait reproduire le sérum du super soldat qui avait transformer Steve Rogers en ce qui l'est aujourd'hui. Bruce avait abordé le sujet autrement en s'intéressant à l'effet du rayonnement gamma. Il a testé sa théorie sur lui, l'expérience a mal tournée, la suite tout le monde la connait.

Après les événements de Sokovie j'ai ressenti le besoin d'être auprès de quelqu'un qui comptait réellement pour moi. Quelqu'un qui devait, comme moi, apprendre à s'accepter soi même. J'avais besoin de ce soutien, même si ce n'était que par acte de présence. J'avais besoin de lui. On ne peut pas dire qu'entre lui et moi il se soit réellement passé quelque chose - mais le peu de chose qu'il y a eu fut assez fort pour que ça me devienne presque vital. Un baiser, et cette nuit passionnée dans la ferme de Clint. Ça a été assez pour que je ne puisse imaginer dorénavant mon existence sans lui. Mais il a préféré disparaitre, ne plus laisser la moindre trace de sa personne sur le vaste globe terrestre. Je lui en veut bien sur, je lui en veut d'avoir voulu être aussi prévenant avec moi en partant pour me protéger ; je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule.

Mais je fais comme si ça ne m'atteignait pas. J'exécute les jobs qu'on me confie. Le plus possible. Plus je suis occupée et moins je pense. J'aime séduire, jouer de mes charmes, si ça marche sur les hommes ça doit pouvoir fonctionner pour le reste de la population.

Je séduis mon entourage, jouant de mes capacités d'oratrice et de manipulatrice pour ne pas qu'il puissent voir que je peux souffrir.

Peu de personne ne me connaissent réellement, parce que je laisse peu de personne me connaitre. Que ce soit Clint ou Matthew, ils me reprochaient sans cesse de ne pas assez me confier, de ne pas assez partager mes sentiments, mes pensées, ce que je pouvais ressentir. Quand on passe la majeur partie de sa vie à ne rien laisser transparaitre, parce que c'est ce qu'on vous dit, parce qu'on vous apprend endoctrine en vous disant que c'est ainsi qu'il faut faire… L'inverse devient compliqué.

 _…_ _6H30, le crime ne connait visiblement pas le sommeil. Il parle, il parle, il parle depuis des heures au téléphones, à des interlocuteurs, à des exécuteurs, il boit, il s'assoit, il regarde par la fenêtre et rien ne me permet de mettre fin à tout ça, parole inutile._

 _Un cours instant je me permet de relever la tête pour regarder le soleil pointer entre les buildings au loin de Manhattan. Le souffle matinale caresse mon visage et fait voler mes cheveux dans une agréable brise._

 _-Le bateau avec les explosifs arrivera à 00h ce soir. Je serais encore au vernissage. À 02H vous me faites tout sauter. Et demain à la même heure je serai le bienfaiteur de Hell's Kitchen qui rebâtira la ville, m'octroyant le pouvoir du même fait._

 _Merci Monsieur Fisk. Vous venez de m'offrir sur un plateau d'argent le feu vert pour que je vous exécute. Votre mort ne sera qu'un malheureux accident isolé d'une atteinte à la vie d'un candidat politique d'un quartier régit par la violence, les crimes organisés et les trafiques illégaux. Rien qui ne sorte vraiment de l'ordinaire._

 _Je me remet l'oeil dans la lunette, prend une grande inspiration et tout en soufflant en lenteur je tire._

 _Un kilomètre nous sépare. Ce kilomètre est traversé en une fraction de seconde et va se loger dans son coeur. Avant de s'effondrer il regarde dans ma direction. Pas de panique, vous ne souffrirez que quelques longues secondes. Le temps que votre cerveau se rendent compte que le coeur ne peut plus rien faire. Votre supplice ne sera rien comparé à celui que mes démons me font subir depuis mon enfance. La mort est une douce libération pour les types de votre espèce. Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi je t'aurais fais mal jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'épargner ta misérable existence. Je ne crois pas au karma ou au destin. Je crois en la justice, en la colère et en la vengeance. Il y a des gens comme moi parce qu'il y a des ordures comme vous- vous nous crée. Je ne pleurerai pas pour l'humanité._

 _On peut crier grâce tant qu'on veut, personne n'entend, on est tout seul, et on hurle dans le vide._

 _Mon téléphone vibre. Je démonte mon arme et la range dans son étui. En descendant par les escaliers de secours du bâtiment sur lequel je suis restée plusieurs heures je regarde mon écran de téléphone._

 _Entre le troisième et le deuxième étages je m'arrête._

 _Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues._

 _Dieu les punira, mais moi avant lui._

 _Matthew vient de mourir._

 _Je ne lui ai jamais dis ''je t'aime'', trois mots qui renferment mes plus précieux sentiments._

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
